Sorcery Overload (rewrite)
by Sulfus
Summary: The Wave of a Witch rewrite. A powerful witch comes into the lives of the Teen Titans. Definitely a bad thing. The outcome is a cute little baby Robin. It all seems fun at first... but all good things must come to an end. The Bat-Family is involved and well... arguments break out. Based in the old new 52. No OCs evident.


**I have finally rewritten this story! :D**

_Teen Titans Head Quarters_

"Potato Monster… or Ninja Zombie?" Beast Boy asked as he waved the two DvD boxes in the air.

"I don't now how to break this to you BB, but, both of these movies are really _lame_." Cyborg sat on the edge of the couch, his arms folded across his chest.

"Mumbo destroyed the rest… you were there!" BB scoffed as he placed his hands at his side.

"Keep telling yourself that…" Raven stated, not pulling her eyes from the pages of her book. Beast Boy stuck his tongue out at the semi demon and folded his arms across his chest defensively.

"Potatoes are quite delicious… so about Potato Monster?" Starfire piped up. "Well at least _someone_ wants to watch a movie!" Beast Boy snapped at Cyborg. Cyborg raised his arms in defeat and let his back fall to the of the couch.

"Can't be to bad," Cyborg grumbled as BB excitedly placed the movie in the DvD player. "Only time will tell," Robin said as he pulled his knees into his chest.

**One terrible horror movie later…**

"That was the **most** horrible movie I have ever seen," Raven said as she stared at the green shape-shifter.

"I agree with you once, Rae," BB said as he stood from the couch.

"**Don****'****t call me Rae**," Raven snarled in response. BB didn't hear her, or simply ignored her, as he placed the DvD back in the box.

"I have seen some terrible movies… but this was far by the worst," Robin said with a look of disgust written on his face.

"I did not know potatoes had mouths… or vocal cords for the matter," Starfire said as she placed a finger to her chin.

"It was jus' special effects Star, really, really, crappy special effects." Robin stood up from the couch and stretched his arms.

"Well y'all, I am ready for bed," Cyborg said as yawned widely.

"Me of the too! I can not wait to go to the land of dreams!" Starfire said as she flew up off the couch.

"I really do need my beauty sleep after that movie," Beast Boy said as he began to walk off to his room.

"Do we all," Raven mumbled to herself as she grabbed her book and stood up from the couch.

_Somewhere Else…_

When shall we strike, mother?" A female voice asked into the darkness.

"Soon my daughter, soon," Another woman spoke; a small glow started to emit from a small orb. The members of the Justice League laid battered and bruised on a bloody battle field. "And it all begins with a certain _hero_." The image of the late Justice League faded out and a new picture came into view.

"Two birds with one stone, yes mother?" The light emitting from the orb revealed an evil grin on the daughter's face, mimicking her mother's. A picture of Robin appeared, his appearance different though.

His midnight hair had no evidence of hair product in it, thus letting it fall loosely, framing his angular face. His blue irises had a light purple ring around them, giving him a _don't mess with me or I will punch you in the face_ look. The corners of his lips were brought up into a small mischievous smile. He had on a tight white dress shirt with a black vest over it and semi baggy black dress pants. His outfit looked a lot like a black tuxedo without the jacket. He also wore no shoes.

_The Bat Cave_

Batman sat at the bat computer. His elbows were propped up and his fingers locked.

"Watching Dick, eh Father?" Damian said as he walked up behind Batman.

"I would ask why you up after you are supposed to be in bed but I figure that useless since you being who you are," Bruce stated as he took his elbows down from the arm rests.

"Ya know… he would be quite mad if he found out about your new _show_," Damian smiled evilly at his father. "Of course, I would never tell him… I suppose?"

Bruce raised his eyebrows at his son and folded his arms across his chest. "Things have been very quite lately, I have just making sure he is alright."

"You keep telling yourself, Father," Damian said as he pulled his mask up and over his eyes. He walked off and a boarded the elevator after Alfred got off.

"What ever shall you do with him Master Bruce?" Alfred asked.

"Send him to boarding school but he would just escape," Bruce said as he turned his back to him and began to type rapidly. Alfred only sighed as he did a small face palm.

_Teen Titan Head Quarters_

All of the titans had gone off to bed and were cozily snuggled into their beds. Except for Cyborg. He sleeps on a long metal table… well at least he is sleeping. (Narrater shrugs shoulders)

Silkie slept at Starfire's feet, snoring loudly as a worm could. Robin laid on his bed, tossing and turning violently.

"Nu pleca! Promit că voi fi mai bine!" Robin whispered shouted in his sleep. (Don't go! I promise I'll be better!)

_*Ripple effect into Robin's Dreams_

"_Că nu este destul de bun!__" Bruce yelled at the worried teen. (That is not good enough!)_

"_Deșeuri patetic mic de aer este ceea ce sunt,__" Barbara said as she disapprovingly shook her head. (__Pathetic little waste of air is what you are,__)_

"_Îmi face rău__!" Damian said as he spitted at the ground. (Makes me sick!)_

_Tears trickled down from Robin's eyes as he fell to all fours. He gripped his head tightly and made his head have contact with his knees. "__Vă rugăm să opriț__i ... te implor__…" he cried softly. (__Please stop... I beg you__…)_

"_I-am spus, ar trebui să nu-l fi luat în, Maestrul Bruce. E un slăbănog!__" Alfred said as he stuck up his nose. (__I told you should have never taken him in, Master Bruce. He's such a weakling!__)*_

_Somewhere Else…_

"Your plan is starting to work effectively, mother!" she shouted out happily.

"I told you darling, everything is working out _perfectly_…" The mother said as her smirk was full of naughtiness. "_It is only a matter of time…_"

**What did you think? **

**I feel a lot better about this than what I have wrote before. I did not like it, too sloppy. **

**I was going to make the 'Bat Cave' part in the watch tower but decided against it. I will (most likely) bring in Wonder Woman later so stay tuned! ;) I will try to definitely try to post next weekend. I would later this week but I have camp :) / :( . If not… just send me a PM and tell me to get off my lazy butt and write the next chapter! ;D**

***In Robin's dream I made it so everyone was speaking Romanian because it is Robin's first tongue (language). It is simply a drama/suspense thing. :)***


End file.
